This section is intended to introduce the reader to various aspects of art, which may be related to various aspects of the present invention that are described or claimed below. This discussion is believed to be helpful in providing the reader with background information to facilitate a better understanding of the various aspects of the present invention. Accordingly, it should be understood that these statements are to be read in this light, and not as admissions of prior art.
Computing devices often include a user interface module, such as an input device, a display, or a combination thereof. For example, some rack servers include a user interface module that is affixed to the rack server. Typically, the user interface module is used to configure software on the rack server and address software errors. Affixing the user interface module to the rack server facilitates use and maintenance of the rack server by keeping the user interface module proximate to the rack server.
Unfortunately, user interface modules on conventional rack servers can impede performance. For instance, user interface modules are often damaged when installing a server blade into a rack server. Some server blades weigh 15 to 20 pounds and could fracture a user interface module if inadvertently impacted with the user interface module during installation. Additionally, in conventional rack servers, the user interface module consumes valuable space on the front of the rack server. By occupying this space the user interface module may impede access and airflow to components located behind the user interface module.